Sandeul
Perfil thumb|250px|Sandeul *'Nombre:' 산들 / Sandeul *'Nombre real:' 이정환 / Lee Jung Hwan *'Apodo:' Psyduck, BunnyDeul *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''175cm *'Peso: '62 kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'A *'Signo chino: Mono *'Signo zodiacal: '''Piscis *'Agencia: WM Entertainment Dramas * Loss:Time:Life (2015) Temas para Dramas *''Swallowing My Heart'' tema para Love in the Moonlight (2016) *''Because It Hurts'' tema para God's Gift - 14 Days (2014) Programas de TV *2016: 2016: MBC Chuseok special Idol Chef King (con Gong Chan) *2016: Pikicast Fan Heart Attack Idol TV *2016: JTBC Take Care of My Witch (junto con B1A4) *2016: The God of Music 2 Ep.1 (junto con Jin Young, CNU y Gongchan) *2016: JTBC Old House, New House (junto con Gongchan y Baro) *2016: SBS Law of the Jungle; Tonga *2016: JtTc Abnormal Summit Ep. 90 (con Baro). *2016: JTBC Take Care of My Witch (junto con B1A4) *2016: The God of Music 2 (junto con Jin Young, CNU y GongChan) *2016: Old House, New House (junto con GongChan y Baro) *2015: KBS Happy Together (junto con Gong Chan, Ep. 412; 10.09.15) *2015: Mnet 4 Things Show (Segunda temporada Ep. 20) *2015: KBS 4ta temporada de Global Request 'A Song For You' (ep.7 con B1A4) *2015: KBS2 Hello Counselor (11.08.15 con Gong Chan y Jin Young) *2015: MBC King of Mask Singer (Ep.1 al 10, Confirmados) *2015: MBC Idol Sports Championship (19 de Febrero). *2014: MBC 7 Hungry Houseguests *2014: KBS Vitamin *2014: KBS Million Seller (Ep. 1) *2014: MBC Seven Tasters *2014; KBS Immortal Songs 2 (15/marzo con CNU) *2014: KBS Dream Team 2 (Competición de Arqueria, con Gong Chan y CNU). *2014: KBS Weekly Idol *2014: 1000 Songs Challenge (26.01.2014, junto a CNU y Gongchan) *2014: 1000 Songs Challenge (19.01.2014, junto a CNU y Gongchan) *2013: SBS Strong Heart (con Baro) *2013: KBS Immortal Songs 2 *2013: KBS Mamma Mia! (con su mamá) *2013: SBS Star King (29.06.2013, junto a Gongchan) *2013: Mnet The Beatles Code *2013: KBS Weekly Idol *2013: All The KPOP *2012: KBS Hello Baby! B1A4 *2012: Sesame Player 3 *2012: KBS Weekly Idol *2012: Self Camera Diary (Selca Diary) *2011: MTV "Match Up" junto a Block B '''Discografía 'Mini Álbum' Musicales * 2016: The Three Musketeers * 2015: Cinderella * 2014: All Shook Up * 2013: The Thousandth Man * 2012: Brother Were Brave Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' B1A4 **'Posición: '''Vocalista Principal y Bailarín. *'Educación:' Universidad Myongji - Departamento de Cine y Música (2014) *'Hobbies:' Cocina - Natación. *'Tipo ideal:' "Una chica que haga que mi corazón vibre". * '''Idiomas:' Coreano e Ingles (básico). *'Miedos:' Le aterran las arañas, y también le tiene miedo a los cuchillos. * Lo que necesita hacer antes de ir a dormir: Relajarse escuchando algo de música. * Lo primero que hace cuando se despierta: Beber agua. *El gato que sale en "Let's Fly" salió en las fotos de "It B1A4" involuntariamente. Sandeul dice que el gato no se quería ir y salía de la nada, es por eso que en algunas fotos aparece. *La mayoria de los fans quieren que el salga en We Got Married con Soyou de SISTAR. Ya que creen que generan quimica entre sus alegres personalidades. *Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Casper de Cross Gene y Halla de The Ark *Se hizo conocido en Corea antes de unirse a B1A4 ya que ganó numerosos premios cantando. *En un episodio de Weekly Idol se reunió con Hyukjin de 100%, ya que ambos son de Busan, y son amigos debido a que estudiaban en la misma escuela. *Ganó el premio en la "2010 Corea del Daesang Juventud Festival de la Canción" y el premio de oro en el "11 º Festival Estudiantil 2010'". *Junto a su compañero Baro, ha ganado el trofeo de "Immotal Song 2", cantando "The Way To Live Like A Man", consiguiendo 405 votos. *Gano por segunda ocasion en Inmortal song, está vez cantando solo él "I´m a candele in front of you" el 23 de octubre, obteniendo 421 votos. *En Weekly Idol revelo que su verdadera estatura es de 1.75 cm. *Tiene un parecido a Sungmin de Super Junior. *Fue a Strong Hearts con Baro. Contó que su abuelo tenía un cáncer terminal, por lo tanto ya no tenía cura ni vuelta atrás, sin embargo siguió en lágrimas y dijo: "Pero él no sabe que tiene cáncer.." *En febrero de 2013 fue sometido a una cirugía en la rodilla por daños al cartílago semilunar. *Sandeul puede tocar el piano. *A Sandeul le gusta Luffy de One Piece porque cree que se ve como él. *Soñaba con ser cantante desde que era un niño. *Sueña con crear su propio tono de canto llamado Sandeul Tone. *Es corto de vista. *Apoyo a Baro para el dorama ' God's Gift - 14 Days ' con un OST titulado " Because It Hurts " , fue revelada el 08 de Abril del 2014. *El pasado 5 de Agosto se dio a conocer el elenco de la produccion coreana "cinderella" en la que Sandeul interpretara al principe christopher junto a Yoseob de BEAST, Ken de VIXX, Uhm Ki Joon etc. *Fue nominado a los "Weekly Idol Awards 2014", en la categoría de: "Ataque al corazón hacia Doni y Coni" con su baile del grupo Girl's Day "Something" ganando dicho premio. *Segun los chicos Sandeul y Baro son los integrantes más populares entre el público joven. *En el programa "Hello Counselor" de KBS Sandeul conto: “Ya que hablo en el dialecto de Busan, siempre que llamo a alguien por telefono , la gente a menudo piensa que estoy peleando” Jinyoung añadió lo que pensaba y dijo: “Incluso ayer, Sandeul estaba al teléfono y sonaba como si estuviera peleando”. *En el episodio 8 de King Of Mask Singer Sandeul lloró ante la presentación de CBR Cleopatra (Kim Yeon Woo). Cuando le preguntarón el porque había llorado dijo: "Cuando escuche a CBR Cleopatra cantar esa canción, me recordó a un sunbae quien es mi modelo a seguir. Es alguien a quien respeto desde que era niño. Por eso al escuchar su voz de nuevo me siento muy feliz". *Al inicio del episodio 17 de King of Mask Singer Sandeul interpretó junto con Kim Yeon Woo la canción Is it still beautiful, Kim Yeon Woo incluso dijo que Sandeul esta en el top 3 de las mejores voces entre los idols. *Sandeul además conto:'' “Recientemente, he calculado todos mis beneficios. Doy todos mis beneficios a mis padres. Como necesitaba dinero, llamé a mi madre y le pregunté: ‘¿No deberías darme mi paga?’ Mi madre me dijo ‘Ah~ sí, sí, sí. Lo sé, simplemente se me olvidó’. Originalmente le pedí 500,000 wones (unos 425 dólares), pero mi madre al principio me dijo que no. Después de hablarlo, lo resolvimos bien”.'' *Sandeul en una de las entrevistas de B1A4 Adventure 2015, comento que le gustaría hacer una colaboración con el cantante Mexicano "Pepe Aguilar" ya que le gusta el BUM (notas altas) que tienen al cantar. *Sandeul, Jin (BTS) y Ken (Vixx) son buenos amigos, incluso han pasado las vacaciones juntos en casa de los padres de Jin y han subido diversas fotos juntos esquiando a sus redes sociales personales. **El 16/06/16 Sandeul y Jin fueron al parque de diversiones "Neverland" en Corea. *Es amigo de Eunji de Apink. *Es nombrado por Baro en Perseverance Goo Hae Ra. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial Galería Sandeul 0.jpg Sandeul 1.jpg Sandeul 2.jpg Sandeul 3.jpg Sandeul 4.jpg Sandeul 5.jpg Sandeul 6.jpg Sandeul 7.jpg Categoría:WM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActorMusical Categoría:Nacidos en 1992 Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2016